you ain't seen nothin' yet
by SadSandPanda
Summary: AU. Sophomore year, a mess up in lodging means Sakura Haruno and Konan Rose end up as roommates. Oh well. It's not like it'll change things...right? [AkaSaku ( others?)]
[Yay for phone editing! X/]

I haven't actively participated in the Naruto fandom in years...however this idea kind of glued itself to my brain, so.

Right, so, this is AkaSaku, but because I love 90% of the Naruto girls fiercely [so. fiercely], I'm going to try to weave in pairings for all of Sakura's sisters-by-choice. This will probably mean Kiba and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and Kin and...someone. I'll figure it out. :/

[Internet brownie points to anyone who can tell me where the titles come from :)]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _prologue_

 _hold on tight to this rollercoaster ride_

Sakura doesn't remember exactly what Shizune had said when passing over the piece of paper that forever changes her life.

Maybe something about _computer mishaps_ or _an odd amount of sophomores and not enough dorms_.

Sakura remembers shifting on her feet, half-paying attention because she really just wanted to burrow into her bed and not emerge until morning.

Of course, those plans change immediately as she stands in the doorway of her new dorm, brain working at two hundred percent capacity and _seriously, why._

"You must be Sakura," Konan Rose says, a slight smile twisting her lips, and Sakura sighs.

 _Fuck my life_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Konan-san."

"Wow, that sucks major unicorn dicks," Ino says an hour later.

"Are you high?" Sakura and Tenten chorus in perfect unison.

They're all squished into Tenten and Temari's dorm - well, except for Hinata, who's off somewhere placating her overbearing protectively concerned older cousin, and Kin, who managed to get worst then Sakura in the roommate department.

"I'm not high," Ino pouts, petting at her own hair.

"Drunk?" Temari suggests, only half paying attention as she buries her nose in hairstyle magazines.

"Fuck you, Sabaku," Ino declares. "My body's a temple and I worship it."

"Okay, seriously, what did you get up to this summer?" Sakura asks. They're drawing away from her year-permanent disaster (which is both good, because she doesn't want to get into that discussion, but also bad because _ugh, what is she going to do_ ), and that's fine. Great. It can wait until the whole gang's together.

"I'm not high," Ino whines, bouncing a little petulantly on Temari's bed.

"What are you, five?"

"Listen here, horsetails-"

The door bangs open and in comes Kin, eyes glittering angry coal.

"I may murder a skank ass hoe before the year is over," She declares, and dives on the bed between Tenten and Sakura.

"Hello to you too, lovely," Tenten manages a dry wit to her tone, and Temari snorts behind her magazine.

"I swear to kami if I have to hear Karin fucking praising 'Sasuke-kun' and his 'perfect body' twenty four seven, and am going to shank her."

"I'm sure Sakura's new roommate will help you with that," Ino butts in, suddenly smiley.

Sakura glares. "Fuck off, pig."

"Well, maybe not - that might piss off his older brother."

Kin turns slowly, staring up at Sakura. "You're rooming with Konan?"

"Yeah."

" _Fuck_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not Konan herself Sakura has a problem with.

It's more the people that come with the beautiful blue haired junior.

Ugh, Sakura so _does not_ need that.

What she needs is a quiet year, after everything that happened last semester.

Praying to any gods that'll hear her, Sakura unlocks her dorm door.

Silence.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," She exclaims.

Konan looks up from the blood-soaked carpet and gives her another smile. "Welcome back, Sakura-chan. Would you mind shutting the door, please?"

 _Please, please let me make it through this year in one piece._

 **~tbc**

 **So...a little rough, yeah. I'm trying to get back into the groove, because honestly I haven't written anything meant to be published in months. RIP my skills.**

 **The boys will make their appearances...don't worry. Huehuehue.**

 **Leave a review if you liked?**

 **~Panda**


End file.
